


A Gift Real Special

by saxophonic



Series: KPOP Christmas Crack [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Christmas Smut, Deliberate Badfic, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonic/pseuds/saxophonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The “Secret Santa” gift-giving exchange around the dorms is always tough. But this year, Yixing knows exactly what to get for Baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift Real Special

**Author's Note:**

> Evoking the Dark Days of [Songfic](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lonelyisland/dickinabox.html) During This Yuletide Season. 
> 
> Merry Christmas?

Last to draw, there’s only one fateful slip of paper left. It’s folded in two places, and Yixing ignores the eight pairs of eyes that watch him open it.

        백현

He closes the paper, takes a breath, and looks at Junmyeon. “Okay, now everyone has their Secret Santas,” Junmyeon says. “You know the drill. One week to come up and give the gift.”

Baekhyun corners him later that night as he’s doing the dishes. “I know whose name you drew,” he says.

Yixing shrugs. “You only think you do.” He came up with his gift pretty quickly after drawing. It’s what he gives people every year: a homemade meal or snack. Since Baekhyun eats pretty much everything, Yixing just needs to pick something he knows he’s good at preparing.

“No, I folded mine twice, so I know who has me,” Baekhyun says. He hefts himself up to sit on the counter. “You do.”

Dunking another plate into hot, sudsy water, Yixing says nothing.

“I don’t want food, so don’t think you can get away with that for me.”

Damn. “I wasn’t going to give you food.”

“Yes, you were. It’s what you always do.” Baekhyun swings his legs, kicking them against closed cabinet. “I don’t want that from you, hyung.”

Yixing almost takes the bait and asks Baekhyun ‘well, what do you want?’ Instead, he says, “Okay.”

Baekhyun stares at him, generating an unnerving silence while Yixing scrubs the plate clean of food. “Okay.” Baekhyun hops of the counter. “Don’t disappoint me.” He saunters out of the kitchen, calling another member’s name, and leaving Yixing to clean another dish. 

Inspiration strikes Yixing when he’s watching raunchy internet comedy videos with Sehun a few days later. He stumbles to his feet and out the door, mumbling a half-formed excuse Sehun whines at indiscriminately. If he hurries, he’ll be able to rescue Chanyeol’s new shoebox from the recycle pile before it gets taken out. He succeeds, swiping a few key wrapping supplies before locking himself in his bedroom to work. 

Finished with the wrapping, all he needs is the perfect time to give his gift. There are just four days left until he absolutely must present Baekhyun with the gift.

Four days, and the first they’re all completely worn out by rehearsals for a Gayo Daejun medley stage.

Three days, and Yixing can’t get time with Baekhyun between practice time and interviews. Something, probably a combination of the disgusting slush outside and Jongin accidentally knocking over half of Baekhyun’s dinner, sets him in an irritable mood. By the time they’re ready to sleep, Baekhyun’s snapped at nearly every member, and Yixing knows this is the wrong time to give his present.

Two days left, Yixing’s convinced their managers are conspiring against their little tradition, packing their schedules to the brim with commitments. By the time they get back to the dorms, they’re all too weary to do anything but go to sleep.

One day remains for Yixing to take matters into his own hands. He starts keeping his wrapped gift box on him at all times, tucked under a tee shirt in his backpack. There’s almost a chance for him when they have a few hours break between appearances, but Jongdae convinces Baekhyun to sneak off to the convenience store with him, and the chance is lost.

The dawn of the final day, Yixing wakes full of resolve. He must find a way to give Baekhyun this present.

Before lunch, when Kyungsoo not-so-subtly hands off a small and delicately wrapped box to Minseok, Yixing wonders when he’ll receive his present, too. But the smell of food hits his nose, and the clamor in his stomach overshadows all other thoughts.

Later that evening, Yixing makes a chance for himself. As they unload out of the van in front of their dorms, Yixing grabs Baekhyun by the arm. “Hey, Baekhyun-ah.”

“What?”

“I got something real important to give you.”

Baekhyun turns his head, grinning. He pulls the brim of his snapback lower on his forehead. “Let’s take a walk.”

The walk turns out to be a short jaunt to the convenience store, where Baekhyun makes Yixing wait outside. While he waits, Yixing checks inside his bag to make sure the gift box hasn’t been crushed accidentally. It hasn’t. He zips the backpack up again as Baekhyun exits, carrying a small plastic bag. “Well?”

“Well what?” Baekhyun says. Yixing shrugs. “Back to the dorm.”

Confused, Yixing follows. “I don’t understand.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Baekhyun waves his free hand. “You can give me my gift when we get back.”

“I don’t want to go back to the dorms.” Yixing stops in his tracks.

Baekhyun stops a few steps later. He turns back to face Yixing. “Where do you want to go?”

This is how they find themselves wandering through the practice rooms, trying to find one unoccupied. When they finally open the door to a free one, they unload their jackets on the floor. Yixing picks up his backpack and looks at Baekhyun. “I’ll be right back.”

“Should I warm up, or something?”

“No.” Yixing pauses in the doorway. “There’s a chair over there. You can sit. I’ll just be a few minutes.”

In the privacy of a locked bathroom stall, Yixing hangs his backpack from a hook and pulls out the box. He fluffs the ribbon bow on top, but otherwise, it’s still wrapped well. He heaves a sigh to calm his nerves. It’s now or never.

Back in the practice room, Yixing returns to find Baekhyun pacing. Baekhyun stops, eyes catching on the bright gift-wrap Yixing’s holding before his hips. “So, I was right.”

Yixing shuts the door behind him. “You were right.” One hand still holding the box flush against his hips, he lets his backpack slip from his shoulder to the floor. Baekhyun turns, arms outstretched. “No, just sit down and listen.”

Baekhyun scoffs but sits anyway. “You’ve made me wait all week.”

“But now I’m ready to lay it on the line.” 

“Is that a pun?”

Yixing ignores him and takes a step forward. “You know it’s Christmas, and I’m your Secret Santa. I wanted to give you something so you know what’s on my mind.” He takes a few more steps, both hands holding the bottom of the gift. He’s careful not to let it move away from his body.

“What’s on your mind?” Baekhyun looks up at Yixing’s face.

Yixing stops in front of him. “Yes.”

“Wow, that’s helpful,” he says, sarcasm carrying through his overdone eyeroll.

Drumming his fingers against the gift, Yixing says, “Just take off the top.” Baekhyun purses his lips. “What? It isn’t something small, like a diamond ring.” 

“That wouldn’t make sense.”

“It isn’t the keys to a fancy car, either. I wanted to get you something real,” Yixing says. “I wanted to give you something from the heart. Something special.” Baekhyun scoots forward, reaching for the gift. “Just take a look inside.”

Baekhyun lifts off the top of the gift.

Silence.

Then, “It’s your dick.”

“It’s in a box,” Yixing adds, looking down at his half-hard penis with pride. “See, I’m wise enough to know when a gift needs giving.”

Baekhyun looks up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Yixing nods.

More silence.

“Aren’t you cold in there?” Baekhyun puts the wrapped lid of the shoebox by his feet. 

Yixing had kind of hoped he’d be on the receiving end of a blowjob by now. But Baekhyun hasn’t taken his eyes off Yixing’s dick, though, which is a good sign. Yixing shrugs one shoulder. “Yeah. It’s fine though, as long as you like it. Do you like it?”

“It’s definitely…well, it’s not exactly what I was expecting.”

Yixing’s face falls. “Oh.”

“I’m not disappointed.”

“Oh?”

Baekhyun stands. “Here.” Carefully, he pulls the box away from Yixing’s body, Yixing’s cock moving back through the hole Yixing cut for it about a week ago. He tosses the box aside.“I guess it’s your turn to sit.” Yixing moves to put himself back in his pants, but Baekhyun grabs his wrist. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m sitting, like you asked.”

“Leave it. Or better, take it out.”

Yixing furrows his brow in confusion. “Take it out?”

Wrapping his hand around Yixing’s cock, Baekhyun nods. “You just gave me your dick, right? So I’m gonna use it.”

“What?”

“It’s a good thing we share the same ghost brain sometimes. Same idea.” Baekhyun release his grip on Yixing and walks to the pile of their stuff on the ground near the door. “Merry Christmas, I’m your Secret Santa. Now, take off your pants.” Yixing frees his erection, stroking it to hardness. He should have considered putting something soft in Chanyeol’s old shoebox before repurposing it for his gift. That was almost too much chafing for him to handle.

Once he sits on the chair, Yixing looks to Baekhyun in time to see him draw from the convenience store bag two peel-and-stick bows, a sheer gold ribbon, and a few sex essentials. Sex-sentials. Items Baekhyun arranges on the ground for later use.

Yixing thoughtfully tugs at his dick and watches Baekhyun strip his clothes from his body, leaving him naked and soft. Well, except between his legs, where he sported a proud half-chub. His dick was cute, in a way. Pink, beneath a carefully-trimmed patch of hair at the base. Sturdy. Growing as Yixing looked on. Yeah, cute.

Baekhyun peels the backing from one bow, then the other. A bow in each hand, Baekhyun slaps them against his nipples, sticking them to his skin. He then takes the sheer gold ribbon and ties it around his neck. Baekhyun secures it in a bow. Using his reflection in the mirror and his nimble fingers, he pinches and tugs the bow until it’s even on both sides. With an air of finality, he turns away and lets his hands drop: one to stroke his own cock and another to select from the remaining trove of convenience store goods.

The hand at Baekhyun’s cock catches Yixing attention more than the hand turning over lube. Baekhyun likes a full-shaft stroke, squeezing his hand from tip down to base, the butt of his palm pressing against pubic hair trimmed with care. That hair…Yixing squints, trying to get a better look. It’s too neat to be a natural shape. When Baekhyun turns toward him, Yixing sees the pubic hair for what it really is.

A star.

“What are you looking at?” Baekhyun asks. He looks down. “Oh, yeah. Nice, right?” Yixing swallows thickly and nods. “Thanks. Did it myself.” He sniffs, shrugging one shoulder. “Anyway, back to business.”

“And by business you mean…?” Yixing lets his voice trail off. He’s almost certain what’s to come, but doesn’t want to push his luck from good to bad.

“Fucking, obviously,” Baekhyun says, popping open the bottle of lube with one thumb. “I’ve had my ass plugged, like, all afternoon for this.”

Yixing furrows his brow. “Plugged?”

Baekhyun, standing before him now, smirks. “Plugged. Hyung, you mean to tell me you don’t know?” He reaches behind himself, groaning as he works. Once he’s finished, Baekhyun shows Yixing exactly what he means, finger hooked through the loop at the toy’s base.

Beneath a patina of lube clinging to its surface, the stainless steel butt plug gleams under the practice room lights like a precious jewel. “Holy shit.”

“Hyung, you’re blushing like a fucking virgin,” Baekhyun says. “Relax. This is just my mid-size one, and we’re not going to share it.”

“You have others?”

“I have three. Well, three from this series. It isn’t important.” Baekhyun squirts fresh lube on the tip and it trickles down the sides like ice cream down a cone on a hot summer’s day. Or lube on a butt plug in the dead of winter.

Yixing nods. “So, what?”

Baekhyun caps the lube with a press of his thumb. “What do you mean ‘so what’?”

“I mean,” Yixing pauses to draw his thoughts together, “are you just going to put that back up your ass?”

Handing the lube to Yixing, Baekhyun says, “Well, yeah. I need a little more time before I can ride you.”

The confirmation of Yixing’s hopes and dreams sends a hot shiver of pleasure down Yixing’s spine. “Can I do it?” Yixing finds himself asking.

Baekhyun blinks at him. “Sure.” He offers the plug to Yixing. “Finish prepping me so I can fuck you how I want to, okay?”

The plug surprises him with its weight. Yixing knew it was solid, but he didn’t realize…and Baekhyun had this in his ass all afternoon? At least since the last bathroom break. What did that feel like? Yixing’s mind begins to wander before Baekhyun snaps his fingers. Yixing’s attention returns to his Secret Santa and his splendid stick-on bows. “Sorry,” Yixing says. The cool lube reaches the tips of his fingers. “Turn around.”

“I’ve got a better idea,” Baekhyun says. “Lean back a bit.”

Yixing obeys, holding the plug aloft. Baekhyun stretches himself over Yixing’s lap, careful not to bop their dicks in a painful way. He’s presented his ass to Yixing, presented it in all its creamy, pudgy, dried-lube glory. Baekhyun’s butthole isn’t a perfect asterisk of muscle. Instead, it’s more like a small, dark wormhole of pleasure. He has a little mole on one side of his buttcrack, setting off his fuckable asshole in the same way the mole at the corner of his upper lip sets off his fuckable mouth.

“Oh,” Yixing breathes, “fuck.”

Baekhyun preens under the praise. “Love that reaction. Would love physical action even more.” 

Yixing gives a small hum as he takes the hint. Taking a swipe of the dripping lube with his free hand, he traces around the whorl with the pad of one finger.

“I’m waiting,” Baekhyun huffs, looking over his shoulder impatiently. Spurred by the challenge, Yixing considers the gradation of the butt plug, then Baekhyun’s bootyhole, then pushes one into the other to make Baekhyun cry out, “Yes! More, more!”

Adjusting his grip on the plug, Yixing joyously fucks the toy in and out of Baekhyun’s hole. It makes a delightful squelching noise, the lube and the metal and the tender flesh. Baekhyun grows louder, grunts of pleasure cascading over as he screams and shouts and lets it all out. All his noises of pleasure, like “Mmm yes, Yixing hyung, fuck my ass like that, it feels so good, oh my god.” He isn’t short on praise either, with calls of, “You’re fucking me so well, yaaaaaas.” It’s something Yixing likes to hear as he soothes Baekhyun’s back with one hand while his other hand thrusts the plug into Baekhyun at a steady pace.

But when Baekhyun says, “Turn it a little now, that’s a boy,” a strange spell comes over Yixing. Heat prickles down his scalp, thuds through his chest, and powers up his dick. He grows thicker, harder. Hotter.

Baekhyun’s super hard, too. Yixing can feel Baekhyun’s boner knocking against Yixing’s inner thigh. It’s so arousing.

“This is so arousing,” Yixing says, dazed. He keeps fucking the butt plug into Baekhyun’s sloppy ass.

“Oh?” Baekhyun turns his head again. Sweat glistens on his face. While in the throes of pleasure, his spasming set his gold bow askew. He looks destroyed, yet vaguely feral. The effect is breathtaking. “So you ready for me to ride you?”

Yixing has so many tangentially relevant questions, like, ‘How did you date Taeyeon for so long if you like being fucked in the ass?’ but instead, Yixing says, “I was born ready.”

Baekhyun laughs at him, but Yixing drives the plug in again, giving it a little twist, and the laugh becomes a moan. “God.” Yixing brings his pace from ass-thrashing to gently pulsing. “Take this.” Yixing watches as Baekhyun tries two different angles to hand off the lube to Yixing. “Coat your dick.”

Accepting the bottle, Yixing opens it while Baekhyun melts back over his lap. Removing the plug completely from his asshole, Yixing squirts a heaping helping of lube along the crack before teasing the plug back in.

“Jesus!” Baekhyun gasps.

Yixing pulls out the plug one final time, transfers it to his free hand, and gives Baekhyun’s butt a slap.

Precum smears against Yixing’s thigh, gushing out more than Yixing thought Baekhyun’s penis was capable of producing.

“Oh, my god?” Yixing asks, pulling his hand away to reveal a pinking asscheek. “You’re into that?”

“I’ve never...No one’s ever done it before,” Baekhyun says. “None of my exes wanted to do it. I could get Tae-er, my most recent ex to peg me, but she wasn’t into—”

Yixing cuts off Baekhyun with another spank, this time on the other cheek. Baekhyun goes very still, gasping. Yixing clears his throat, aware of how hard this little discovery has made him as well. “I like this, but….”

“But?”

Exhaling, Yixing focuses on his breath and the thudding of his heart in his chest. “I don’t think we should continue.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t really know what I’m doing. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Baekhyun groans. “You’re right.”

“This means we can fuck now.”

Baekhyun perks up at that, sliding off Yixing’s bare lap. “Good.”

Yixing tries not to look at Baekhyun’s dick and fails miserably. It’s a bright, angry red, with precum oozing from the tip in an almost comical way. And of course, the topiary-like trimming of Baekhyun’s pubes at its base. Yixing wonders if he’s ever dyed it to match his hair.

Now there’s a thought.

“Do you want me to lube you up? Because hell will freeze over before I let you go in dry,” Baekhyun says, hands on his hips. It only draws more attention to his dick, as if there was anything else Yixing could look at.

The mirrors. Yixing moves around so the chair faces the mirrors while Baekhyun watches, skepticism at home over his features. “Just trust me,” Yixing says, sitting back down. He uncaps the lube and drizzles it over his dick like he’s putting fudge on a banana split. Yixing wonders if he’s using too much, but Baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind. His eyes glow like two hot coals, the traditional gift for Santa’s naughty list. That has to be a good sign. 

Yixing stops the pour, tossing the capped lube aside. He pumps his dick, spreading the cool lube over his thick cock for Baekhyun. “Okay,” Yixing says. “I’m ready.” But when Baekhyun moves to mount, Yixing stops him. “Not like that.”

Tossing his hair, Baekhyun asks, “Like how, then?”

“Turn around, so we both can watch.”

Baekhyun’s eyes go wide. “Good idea.” He turns around. Together, Yixing’s hands find Baekhyun’s hips, and Baekhyun positions the head of Yixing’s penis against his relaxed hole. Slowly, he sits on Yixing’s dick, load moans reverberating off the walls.

With his fingers digging into Baekhyun’s hips, Yixing encourages Baekhyun as they fuck. Or, more accurately, Baekhyun rides Yixing like a jockey pulling into the lead during a derby. The wet, smacking sounds of sex fill in the gaps between Baekhyun’s soulful moaning and Yixing’s bitten-back grunts. “More! More! More!” Baekhyun cries out, bouncing on Yixing’s dick. Peeking over Baekhyun’s shoulder, Yixing watches as the space disappears between their bodies, his luxurious member disappearing into Baekhyun only to reappear moments later. 

“Giving is the reason for the season,” Yixing says, reaching one hand around to help bring Baekhyun off, “and I’m gonna give you this gift right!”

Fucking continues. “Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhh!” Baekhyun cries out. “Christmas!”

“Dick in a box!”

“Hanukkah!” Their speed, their volume, increases.

“Dick in a box!”

“Kwanzaa!”

“Dick in a box!”

Yixing catches Baekhyun grinning in the mirror. “Every single holiday, a dick in a box!” Baekhyun says.

“Over at your grandma’s house, a dick in a box!” Yixing adds, squeezing Baekhyun’s cock.

Baekhyun gasps at the added tightness, and continues otherwise unperturbed. “Mid-day at the grocery store, a dick in a box.”

“Backstage at the MAMAs? A dick in a bo-o-ox.”

They’re fucking a lot faster now. Baekhyun’s thighs must ache. “WOW WOW WOW, WOW WOW. WOW,” Baekhyun says at the base of each bounce. He comes, shooting out an improbable distance to hit the mirror with a few splatters of semen.

“DICK IN A BOX,” Yixing roars quietly as he slams into Baekhyun and unleashes his hot seed. He tightens his grip and closes his eyes and lets the sensation roll through him like the waves that crash upon the beach that is nowhere near Baekhyun’s grandmother’s house. An orgasm of human poetry, each shot of cum up Baekhyun’s ass a perfect verse.

Yixing opens his eyes, and Baekhyun’s still gasping around his now-softening dick. They disentangle from each other to survey the mess they’ve made of the practice room.

At least nobody walked in on them.

“We should...clean,” Baekhyun says. “And go home.”

“Okay.” Yixing nods and turns to collect his things, but can’t help feeling like this was the best Secret Santa gift exchange ever.


End file.
